Naruto The Phantom Guardian
by MakTen
Summary: Kyusei he is man of mystery, no one knows who he is and what he is capable of. Some call him "The Shadow of Six Paths", "The Devil of the Ninja World", or "The Omnifarious Kage". One does not know what Kyusei is capable of however they know this; he is everywhere and nowhere he is The Phantom. Crossover with more than one category.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hello you may not know me but I shall tell you a little about myself. My name is Kyusei I am the phantom guardian of the village hidden in the leaves known as Konoha. My powers are a mystery my identity is an even bigger mystery; no one knows who I am where I come from, and what is my purpose. Only those who are close to me know who I am but no one else, I have sworn upon my own cursed life that I would protect this village the very village my father died for. To think all that I have gained all that I have accomplished all started ten years ago.**

_(Ten Years Ago)_

As I sat upon the swing I looked at the parents and children all gathered by the academy they were all excited and proud as their children received their headbands signifying their acceptance as a ninja of this village.

I really did not mind their happiness that was a pleasant thing to see, but what bothered me was their hatred towards me knowing what I was or what I held. I could hear the whispers and murmurs that were pointed towards me.

The words that I heard the most was monster, demon, Kyuubi, forbidden. Those words echoed through out my mind as I could feel the eyes of hatred stared down upon me judging me for what I am or what they thought of me as.

Their words did not hurt me for it was their actions that did, I had feeling in my gut that told me that I was going to suffer yet another beating from the angry villagers. Their beatings did hurt I will admit but as least their hatred towards through every beating is dwindled each time. As long as that happens I will take all of the pain and the constant trash-talk of these people.

I got off of my swing and walked away from the ever loud crowd of people. I felt their stares once again as if they tried to burn a hole through my back. I ignored them and continued walking away from them until I heard the footsteps of one them approach me I stop but don't turn to face them.

"You pitiful piece of filth" exclaimed the villager behind me.

"What is it that concerns you sir?" I asked the angry man but didn't turn to see him.

"You walk away from us as if you are better than us and that pisses me off!" yelled the angry man.

"I didn't mean to offend you but I was just tired and wished to return home" I responded.

"What home would a monster like you have?!"

"That I believe is none of your concern"

"Why you little shit! I'll show you what my concern is!" he shouted as kicked me in the stomach sending me flying a few feet away from him. I get up and chuckle at him and smile at the angry man.

"Is that what you want good sir to beat up on me then go ahead I don't mind one bit" I said with my face still supporting my smile.

"You little brat I'll give you the beating of a lifetime!" said the man as he ran towards me at top speed. I could see anger boiling in his eyes but it didn't frighten me but made me smile. He punches me in my face making me fall to the ground he raises his foot and stomps on me hard. I coughed up a little blood but it didn't matter to me at all. I took every last one of his blows and didn't lift one finger.

After a few minutes his beating had stopped. Of course not one person stopped the man from beating me but it was expected. My left arm was broken in three places and was bleeding, my leg was stabbed by a piece of broken glass that man had and it was bleeding as well. My right eye was swollen and black, and six of my ribs were broken.

The pain I felt was great but I was alive and that's all that mattered.

"Now I will finish you off!" exclaimed the man as he started to form hand signs preparing what seemed to be a jutsu. He was obviously either a former ninja who had retired or an active one if he were to know jutsu.

"Firestyle: Fireball Jutsu!" shouted the man as he jumped up in the air and took a deep breath preparing his attack.

"**That's it I have had enough of this!"**

"_Who was that?"_

Before I could figure out who that voice was my body was surrounded by my enormous chakra. Completely engulfing me and giving me unknown strength. The angry ninja fired a barrage of fire balls towards me but my body suddenly jumps into it dodging every last one of them surprising not only him but me as well.

I was now right in front of him my chakra wild and untamed; as it quickly developed a ball of chakra and fired it upon the villager he fell towards the ground. I felt a sudden wave of anger sweep me as I rushed towards the man and punch him hard towards the ground. He lands with a loud a thud following behind him then a large crash was heard as I stomped on him causing a crater under him.

I stepped off of him and grabbed him by his collar staring into his eyes as they were filled with fear and cried for mercy.

"**LEAVE ME ALONE!"** I shouted I threw him towards the crowd and let a very angry and threatening roar scaring away the awe struck villagers. I powered down and was exhausted, with some of my strength I ran as fast as I could towards an ally and hid deep in the shadows.

"_What just happened? Where did that power come from?" _

"Would you really like to know?"

I look up to see a woman with smooth skin that was toned gently like a peach but shined as if it was gold she walked towards me and crotched down trying to level with me she looked at me with her gorgeous orange eyes looking into mine. Her kimono was so beautiful as if the very fabric itself had been dipped in the pools of her eyes and had been bathed by the light of the sunset turning into a well contrasted crimson.

"If you want to know then come with me"

"How do I know you won't try and kill me?"

She looked at me with concern and sadness on her face; her hand reached out to me but I instinctively backed up she tried to do it again however I backed up again until I hit the wall. I had no choice but to stand my ground as I prepared for a feeling of pain to course through me, I waited and yet no pain was felt all that was felt was a warm hand caress my cheek. I blinked to make sure I wasn't dreaming as my hand went towards the warmth I immediately retracted it.

"You cannot be real"

"Why do you say such things young one?"

"Because the only time I have any peace is when I am curled up in my bed trying to ignore the cold night" She gasped as I looked away from her; tears began to form in my eyes but I blinked them away. Rustling of cloth made me turn to her as she looked at me with tears in her eyes I didn't understand why she would be crying as she fiddled around with her kimono.

"Ma'am I don't get it? Why are you crying?"

"You are just a kid and yet you have suffered so much the pain" She finished fiddling around with her kimono as it opened up revealing her everything I turned away as I feel my cheeks grow warm.

"Ma'am you are exposed please cover yourself"

"Naruto" she grabbed my face turning it to hers as she kissed my forehead.

"Would you like me to be your mother?" I froze shock overwhelming my small form as those words repeated in the back of my head as I shook violently.

"This can't be real this just can't."

"It is very real Naruto."

"Why would you want to be my mother?"

"Everyone deserves love Naruto everyone" I didn't stop the tears from falling as they cascaded down my cheeks however I did not sob I merely let them fall there was no point all of my sadness had been expressed throughout my life even though I have not lived a very long nor eventful life. This woman this gorgeous woman of indefinable kindness and divine beauty was offering to be my maternal angel if I were to deny this opportunity I may as well give myself to my pain.

"Please tell me your name"

"Kyushi"

"Kyushi-sama would you please be my mother"

"Of course as long as I can call you my baby"

"I would like that very much"

"Then come here my baby and let mama give you the love you deserve"

I slowly walk towards her each step I took felt heavy but I was so close only a few more steps. As the steps were taken from the soles of my feet I was within the boundary of my new mother's arms they closed in on me as mine opened up. My head nestling between her breasts as I rubbed my face into them her scent was heavenly that I could have been lost in it I looked up at her and she smiled at me kissing my forehead she picked me up straddling me with care.

"Naruto baby"

"Yes Kaa-san?"

"Why don't you have some milk?"

"Where am I going to get that?"

"From me silly I am going to give you the milk."

"I don't understand what you mean?"

"Don't worry, I will show you when we go home."

Immediately my mood became dark, I turned around had just stared at the ground below me. I felt her slender arms go under my tiny ones as she lifted me up and had me settled in her arms. Her gaze was so strong and her smile was warm I would hate to bring someone as kind and delicate as her to the hovel that was my home.

"Naruto, baby what's wrong?"

"Kaa-san, if I can be honest with you. My home is a complete dump and for you a beautiful, kind, and sweet woman would see my hovel of a home. It would defile you and I don't want that to happen." Looking at her, I couldn't tell if I was seeing things but she was glowing. Her smile still gentle and comforting had been unfazed by what I had said. Her beautiful lips planted on my forehead; the warmth returned and I laid against her chest.

"Naruto, you're such a sweet boy. Don't worry about a thing I will take care of it so please; just lie your head down on my chest and rest my child."

"Okay, Kaa-san I will."

I sighed, it was a comforting sigh as for the first time I was happy. Truly honestly happy it was a false sense of bliss nor was it a mask for pain; it was something that I never thought I would experience this emotion. I smiled and rubbed my cheek against her chest and a marvelous giggle went through my ears.

"My precious Naruto, I will always be there for you."

"Thank you, I will return this act of kindness to you someday."

"Shh, sleep my baby. Sleep, mama will protect you."

I did just that I went to asleep and as I went to sleep I wondered was this a dream? If it was I never want to wake up to my cold reality, not in a million years. I would rather stay in this blissful dream until the beats in my heart cease and my soul is extinguished.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wake up; it was morning of the next day or tomorrow to be precise. I was still wrapped in the arms of Kyushi who just kindly offered to be my mother. Her scent was so relaxing that I fell asleep instantly while she carried me. I wanted to stay in this position for a little while longer but I was thirsty unfortunately; slipping myself very quietly and easily out of her hold I made my way to the kitchen. I grabbed a glass and turned on the faucet, letting the glass fill halfway I shut off the water and take a sip; the water was very refreshing and delicious. I drank the rest of it and put it down on the counter, I stared at the counter and it was very clean and polished.

Wait a minute, clean and polished? That can't be right my home is a …. Dump? Looking around I realized that everything had changed: the refrigerator was no longer old and busted but new and even bigger than before. The counter was dirt free; no bugs nor rodents. I ran out of the kitchen to discover I had a living room an actual living room; a set of three big couches occupied the center of the room. One had faced itself away from the window, the second faced towards the television that had occupied the north wall, and the last one faced towards the window. I looked to my left and right and see thick bookcases filled with books of huge sizes; each one so big that they seemed really heavy. Looking around the room entirely I saw a lamp, a ceiling fan, a large table with about five chairs pull into it, and other pieces of furniture that I didn't have before.

"Where am I, is this really my home?"

"Why of course it is." I turned around but immediately turned back around once again warmth returned to my cheeks. Her slender arms wrapped around my small frame and pulled me into a hug.

"Kaa-san uh I would like to thank you for fixing up my home. I am sorry that you went through all this trouble to fix up this place."

"Oh Naruto it was no problem; your village leader took care of everything I just designed it."

"The old man did this, wait what did you tell him?"

"I merely told him about the living conditions; you were currently in and after I told him he immediately fixed the place up."

"Why did he do that?" I slipped out of her grip and sat down on the black couch. The cushions were comfortable but I didn't really focus on them instead I focused on what I was going to do now. If he did all of this, then that means he is going to launch a private investigation this is not good at all. Kyushi-sama joined me on the couch and I looked away from her, she slides her hand under my chin and gently turns me towards her gaze. I tried to look away but it just pulled me and I couldn't resist.

"Naruto tell me what's the matter?"

"It's nothing I was just in deep thought."

"Naruto it's okay you can be honest with me." I looked at her and she smiled at me, my defenses crumbled rather quickly I sighed and decided to just tell her.

"Well I just didn't want the old man to know about my life. It's only because of who my parents are that he concerns himself about my well-being."

"Who are your parents?"

"Well I overhead him say their names. Also after doing some research I was fortunate to be able to do. I discovered that my father is Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage and my mother was Kushina Uzumaki."

"Hmm, he sounds pretty famous."

"He is, he was named the fastest ninja in not only the village but also the world. No one could outpace him when it came to speed. I realized that since I was his son that it would make sense that my identity would be hidden. Since he possessed a plethora of enemies that they would go after me; so after realizing who my dad was I decided to not hate the villagers for taking their hate on me?"

"Wait why would they hate you?" I swallowed hard and took a deep breath; I had to look away from her. Could I tell her, should I tell her? No if I do that then I will be alone again.

"It is because you are the Jinchuuriki of the nine tailed fox?" I froze my head turned around in such a way that if it were a door it would let out a long and eerie sounding creak. I stared at her my face full of fear; I have no clue what she is going to do next. Will she leave me, will I be forced back into that horrible life I had. I shook violently my stare buried deep into the couch; my vision turned misty as tears formed and descended down to the cushions.

I was pulled into a hug; my vision was no occupied with flesh. I was now feeling the warmth of a body and a delicate hand rubbing my back.

"Oh baby, please don't cry it's okay."

"You're just saying that, you know I thought that I had one person who didn't hate me but guess I was wrong." The tears were now pouring; I no longer had a lid on my emotions. They spilled out like a flood and I began to sob and cry uncontrollably; why did this have to happen to me! Was Kami trying to play a cruel joke on me, why on me I am already living in misery why does this have to fucking happen to me! I break free out of her grip and just run for the door, I grabbed the handle and was going to turn it but I didn't make it that far as her hand touched mine stopping me. I looked at her but not for long as I turned my stare to the floor again and continued to sob. This was it, I was going to be alone again I was going to lose my one piece of happiness and I had it only for a damn day!

"Naruto, honey would you look at me please." Her voice was so pleasing I was going to miss it dearly. Since she was going to leave anyway I might as well get one last look at her. I looked at her and without any warning she kissed my forehead; suddenly warmth washed over me as I stood there with shock on my tear stricken face. She brought her hand up to my face and cleaned off my tears; as she wiped away the last of them she picked me up cuddling me as she walked back over to the couch. Sitting back down she brought me closer to her and kissed my cheek; she made soft cooing noises that calmed me down causing me to relax.

"Naruto, are you okay?" I took a deep breath and sniffled.

"Yes, I am Kaa-san."

"Good, now let's get one thing straight. I love you Naruto no matter what; even though we are not related by blood. You captured my heart and I don't intend to release it from your grasp; I won't let anyone hurt you nor will I let the rain touch your beautiful little head. You are my darling little Naruto and I will always unconditionally love you do you understand?" I nodded my head and kept it down she kissed my head and hugged me again. Kyushi-sama is truly an angelic being of unparalleled comparison.

"Thank you Kaa-san, from the bottom of my heart. Thank you."

"It's no problem my little Naruto. Now how about we take a bath and I'll make us breakfast."

"That sounds very pleasant." I moved off the couch and stood extending my hand to her. She took in and we walked into the bathroom which had serious overhaul. The toilet was next to the sink, while also possessing enough space between the wall and the sink. On my right there was the bathroom closet which was filled to the brim with various bathroom items; from toilet paper to towels and wash cloths. The one thing that stood out the most was the shower area and tub; there were four shower heads each one detachable from the base. The tub was huge so huge that it seemed like it could occupy another room just from its size alone.

I removed my clothes and folded them; placing them to the side I walk into the bathroom with Kyushi-sama. She gave me an orange washcloth and a black bar of soap. She stood on the opposite end of the shower; she turned a nozzle and instantly water sprayed me. It was warm and it felt very soothing on my skin; however I couldn't truly enjoy the water. I was still thinking about what Kyushi-sama said me; I dampened and lathered the soap on the cloth. I washed myself going over every part of me but as I did I continued to think about her.

She still cared for me even though I myself was merely a punching bag; a way for the villagers to let out their emotions. Why would she go this far for me? Well whatever it was I didn't care the fact she was able to still love me. I stopped washing myself after realized that it was my second time doing it; I rinsed myself off quickly and turned around looking at Kyushi-sama.

She was such a gorgeous woman everything about her was just marvelous: her feet petite yet stood firm on the tile floor, her slender legs being cleaned delicately by her gentle hands as they traveled up spreading the soap thoroughly, a fine figure that was lean, strong, and curvy supporting a butt that bounced slightly as she moved. The last thing about her was her gorgeous hair; as if the colors of a raging flame were stolen and placed in each follicle. Reaching down to the center of her back unraveled and unleashed it made her seem like she was a woman born from nature. I wanted to protect this woman, I wanted to give her anything she desired, even if I had to die to protect this woman then I would in less than a minute.

I walked over to her, as she was cleaning her chest. I gave her hug or at least tried since she towered over me I was only able to hug her legs.

"You okay baby?"

"Kaa-san I swear on my life that I will provide you with as much love and happiness that I can give. If you desire anything then I will do everything I can to give it to you; no matter what." My tone was serious, unwavering, and absolute this woman was my happiness and I wasn't going to let her slip away.

She took the nozzle and rinsed herself off; the soap went past me and down the drain in a swirling motion. She turned off the water, turned around and got down on her knees. She rubbed the side of my face and looked at me with those beautiful eyes of hers.

"I already have you my baby. That's all I need."

"Are you sure, I mean I don't seem like much." She placed her finger on my lips hushing me.

"It is okay baby; I promise you that you are all that I need."

She kissed me on my forehead, I blushed and she giggled at me we took our bath after awhile we got out of the tub and dried ourselves off. We got changed I wore an orange shirt and a pair of black shorts that she got me. She wore a pair of red shorts and a black top that hugged her perfectly showing off her curves. She looked amazing very amazing, she went over to the kitchen and over to the fridge bringing out everything she needed to start cooking breakfast. Time flew by and after many scents of delicious food being made wafted in the air breakfast had been made.

I went over to the table and sat down away from her, she set everything she cooked on the table and it looked delicious. She prepared a plate for me consisting of everything and put it down in front of me I thank her and she kissed my forehead. After she prepared her plate she sat next to me and we both ate our breakfast.

Everything was cooked to absolute perfection; the flavor danced around my taste buds and massaged my tongue until it merely fainted from the delicious flavor. I told her that she really is an amazing cook and she smiled at me saying that I was such a flirt; I could feel my cheeks getting warm as I blushed again. We finished everything on the table and I helped her wash and put away the dishes. I sat back down on the couch and she joined me I rested my head on her bare thigh which unfortunately made me groin area act up again. I shifted around trying to get comfortable.

"Naruto baby you okay?" I looked at her and smiled; fake it may have been however I wasn't going to tell her about my problem.

"Yes I am fine, just a little sleepy that's all."

"Then why don't you take a nap?"

"Right here on your lap?"

"Why not, obviously you are comfortable."

"Okay I will take up on your offer." Wasting no time I got comfortable and turned myself facing Kyushi's stomach. I closed my eyes and let myself drip into sleep while her hand rubbed my head and lulled me with her soft humming.

* * *

><p>I awaken to find myself no longer in my apartment, what gave it away was the fact that I was standing on top of water. The water itself was either to murky or too deep for me to see the bottom that and it somehow was able to feel shallow at the same time. I looked around and saw walls so tall that the tops were hidden in darkness that was everywhere covering this place with its shroud. I made my way through this strange place because in truth I knew what this place was and I finally pieced everything together on what happened yesterday. The sudden increase in power that allowed me to beat the ninja, the roar of terrible fury and instigator of fear, and lastly that voice of familiarity it was the demon that was sealed inside of me. It was a secret that most people in the village knew about. Making my way past so many corners I make it to my destination. It was a cage of such height and magnitude that anyone besides me that approached or just be unlucky enough to approach it was met with fear. Within the cage was the very reason why the villagers possess such undying hatred for me, the reason why I was called a demon, spawn, or monster. In this cage was the nine-tailed fox demon that killed the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze; as if I called out to him he approached the light revealing himself to me.<p>

He was the massive beast he always was, his fur a deep orange which brought with it a strong contrast against his red eyes the same as blood and augmented with his rage. I could see some of his tails swaying back and forth in a hypnotic motion as he stared at me through the bars of the cage.

"**Hello Naruto it has been a while."**

"It has, why have you brought me here?"

"**Simple I have made a decision that will change your life forever."**

"What you are going to kill me?"

"**No Naruto my decision is I am going to train you to be a strong ninja."** Skepticism was my face's friend for the moment as it settled. Why would he go through the trouble of training me?

"What is your purpose of training me? Is it for me to turn against the village and be your pawn?"

"**No but in truth they do deserve it after treating you so bad. Naruto what I am going to say to you is important so don't speak until I am done is that understood?" **

"Okay but do you mind if I talk to you on an eye to eye level; looking up at you is giving my neck problems."

"**Sure just give me a moment."**

He sat down and his huge eyes stared at me, I sat down on the water causing a ripple to be released then dissipate as it widened to the outskirts of the water.

"**The reason why I have decided to train you is because out of the three Jinchuuriki I have been with; you don't hate nor blame the way your life is now because of me. Yes there were two others before you, and they were strong that is how they were able to keep me contained. As I was saying you have not once blamed me for your misfortunes and at first I thought you were just a fool; even when you discovered me you never hated me. You saw me as a companion and not as a tool for conquest or a weapon for destruction; but as a true companion.**

**That moved me Naruto, in truth I never knew someone with such a pure heart could exist in this world full of hatred. So it was from that moment on that I would instead of trying to kill you; I would train you so you can have the one thing that will make your life easier and what that thing is, is strength." **

I let his words sink into my head, and as they sunk I began to wonder was I dreaming? This powerful creature offered to put me through training so that I could be a stronger person and warrior. This was too good to be true.

"**So what is your decision Naruto?"**

"I have made my decision but I must ask why are you offering this to me? What made you suddenly just offer this opportunity to make me stronger?"

"**Well Naruto it is because that my-"**

"Kurama don't speak allow me to tell him."

I turned around to see Kyushi-sama, this was unbelievable how did she enter this place. From what I thought this place was my mind only I could access it and of course Kurama? That was his real name, I never addressed him by his title as the nine tailed fox demon I called him sir every time we met. Damn that was inconsiderate of me I have to address him by his name from now on.

"Kaa-san why are you here, no how are you here?!" I asked half frantic half curious.

"Calm down sweetie, let me explain in order. I'm here because I was trying to wake you up since it was dinner time and you were still asleep. The how is I am not human to be more exact I am Kurama's little sister." That slapped some shock to my face but it went away fast. It made sense after recalling the events of earlier; her speed and power weren't natural and not only that she possesses a presence that wasn't human. At first I thought I was crazy however in this case I could see how she could be Kurama's sister.

After all her beauty was beyond that of any human that's for sure.

"Okay so you're Kurama's little sister that makes sense. So can I ask just one thing?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Why didn't you just kill me and somehow extract Kurama. I don't think it was worth trying to get close to me to rescue your brother." The look on her face spoke many words but the ones I could see the most were shock and hurt. Even Kurama looked at me with surprise.

"**This isn't surprising considering the emotions this kid suppresses."** I went pale I looked at Kurama with desperation my eyes telling him not to say anything else. Please don't say a thing else, she of all people doesn't need to know.

"Wait he has suppressed emotions?"

"**Yep and let me tell you Kyushi for a five year old; his emotions are stronger than mine."**

"What happened to him?"

"Kurama, please." My voice was trembling I didn't want him to tell her what I had been through. Even though I haven't lived a long time, I have had some traumatic experiences that have almost pushed me over the edge. I didn't want to recall any of them for they were just awful.

"Kurama tell me what happened to Naruto."

"I'll do one better I can show you." Before I say anything, a flat white circle appeared behind me. As it focused it started to play my past. I sat down and held my ears shut with my hands; however that didn't help it only made it worse.

"_Demon, you piece of trash, our lives would be better off without you! You killed my son, my mother died because of you! Fuck you, you little shit! Die you scum because of you, people are still suffering. It's because of your own birth that your parents died!" _

No I'm sorry please stop, please I didn't do anything why do you hate me, what did I do? Why does everyone hate me! I breathing so hard I could feel my lungs expand and fill the crevices of my ribs; a surge of emotions went through me each one strong and unrelenting.

I was angry from all the beatings and abuse I had suffered, I was depressed from being alone, I was envious of those who had friends and family, I was regretful that I couldn't die and escape this torture, but the most prominent emotion that I felt was hatred. That emotion was so mighty and so unrelenting that it took every ounce of my strength not to give in; although this time I felt as if it was going to win. I dug my nails into my skin with such force that I began to bleed hard, I hugged myself tight as the tears didn't stop going down my cheeks and my angry breathing continued to come out in bucket loads.

"Naruto!" I heard Kyushi-sama shout for me but I ignored it. I was in so much goddamn pain; I wanted it to end and damn it all it wouldn't I shouldn't experience this kind of pain! This isn't fair why every fucking piece of living shit hates me I don't understand! I dug my nails so deep into my arms I swear I could feel my bare bones as my breathing increased even more my heartbeat began to beat in overdrive.

"Baby, calm down please, it's over the memories have stopped playing."

"I must get rid of the pain, but it won't go away. I must get rid of the pain, but it won't go away."

"Naruto please baby snap out of it!" My heartbeat was now beyond overdrive as I could feeling beating so hard that it felt like it wanted to bust out of my chest. Maybe this was it, maybe if my heart stops then I can be free, Kurama can be free, and Kyushi-sama gets her brother. I accepted what was going to happen and as I did it happened. It just stopped my heart no longer beating and my body no longer in pain. Soon darkness took my vision and with that my life.

* * *

><p>I wake up my vision groggy and fuzzy. I shook my head and waited until my eyes adjusted themselves; a few minutes pass and I was able to see. I was in my apartment, what happened I thought I died. Didn't I? I get up or at least try and two familiar arms pulled me back down into comfort.<p>

"Good morning my precious little angel; I'm so glad that you are alive."

"Kyushi-sama, why am I?"

"Naruto it's Kaa-san, silly."

"I apologize for my transgressions Kaa-san."

"Shh, my little baby just sleep it is okay."

"I am sorry you had to see all of that."

"Naru-kun hush now be a good boy and drink from mommy to get better."

"Drink from you?"

"From my breasts here let me get'em out for you." She pulled off her tank top and threw it beside me revealing her very large and perky breasts. They were so beautiful and bountiful I licked my lips in anticipation and in thirst. She brought me up to her lips and kissed me on mine; it was a long and deep kiss. I could feel a warm and fuzzy power flow through me relieving me of my pain. The kiss broke and she looked at me with concern on her face and caring.

"Now my Naru-kun I want you to drink from me. Drink until you are full and satisfied my darling." I sucked in some air and in less than a minute I felt the liquid on my tongue it was sweet and silky smooth to get down on my throat. She rubbed my head in a comforting clockwise motion and lulled me with her sweet melodies.

"Naru-kun."

"Yes Kaa-san?" I stop drinking and look back up at her.

"Tomorrow my brother and I along with another person are going to train you tomorrow. Will you be okay for that?"

"Yes I will but I have a tiny request."

"Name it sweetie."

"Could we sleep naked? I want to full embrace you."

"Of course we can my Naru-kun." She placed me down and raised her legs up. She pulled her shorts off of her legs and let them drop to the floor. I was going to remove my clothes but she insisted I lay back and let her do it. I complied since in truth I didn't want to move. All that emotional pain really did a number on me, I felt as if I moved I would crumble into dust. I was now just as nude as her; she picked me up and laid herself back her head was against a bunch of pillows. As she made herself comfortable she placed me on top of her.

It's weird even with my emotional state I thought I was drained but apparently my groin was hard and ready to go. Why couldn't this thing analyze the mood? I felt Kyushi-sama's hand on it; her hand is so warm and soft. Handling me with such delicate care she fiddled around with it until I felt myself slide into something warm and wet; I didn't know what it was but it felt so good I didn't care.

"Comfy baby?"

"Yes, I am Kaa-san what about you?"

"I am fine, now let us go to sleep. Tomorrow your training starts."

"Okay and um Kaa-san could you do me one last favor?"

"What is it?"

"Lean down a little." She leaned down a little bit and I got up. Slightly sliding out of whatever I was in and I planted a light kiss on her full lips.

"Thank you for being there for me."

"Oh my little Naru-kun, you are my baby and I will do anything for you."

"I will pay you back one day."

"Shh, just go to sleep baby." As I drifted off into sleep I wondered what was going to happen to me tomorrow. All I know is is that it was going to be something that will change who I am and that I will embrace this change regardless of the repercussions.

(A/N: Now I know that last scene was weird, but trust me I will make a reference to it very soon so yeah.)


	3. Chapter 3 Naruto's Training Pt1

"_Naruto … Naruto"_

A strange voice called out to me, immediately I thought it might be Kurama since today was going to be our training day.

"_Naruto." _

Well it's not Kurama's voice no it's something else entirely; something much darker. I open my eyes or at least I thought I did; darkness had occupied my vision I couldn't see a thing not even my own hand. I kept looking around until a light cut on revealing a large round gray table. Pulled into the table was six chairs, one chair was pulled to one side of the table; while other five were pulled into far side of it. I walked over to the table and just sat down in the single chair; before I could wonder where I was; I could hear footsteps approaching the table. Louder and louder the footsteps it didn't help at all that the room had an echo which made it seem like an army was approaching; as the footsteps stopped and each one of them pulled in a chair and sat down at the table. The light shining on them revealing themselves to my eyes, each one of them looked like me; however each one possessed some characteristics that made them different from one another but their design possessed my looks as a base that was for certain.

"_**Hello Naruto, so nice of you to answer our call."**_

"Just who are all of you?"

"_**We are you Naruto, well in a sense we are."**_

"_**What Ikari is trying to say is that, we are your emotions in physical manifested forms."**_

"Wait my emotions?"

"_**Yes however to put it more accurately we're your darker emotions the ones you have suppressed."**_

"No, you are kidding me."

"_**Trust us we don't kid around with something like this."**_

"So what brings me here to talk to you guys?"

"_**It's simple Naruto we have come here to talk you about a little proposition for you."**_

"What kind a proposition?"

"_**One that will make you stronger than you ever thought possible."**_

"I'm interested, now what is it?"

"_**Simple we want you to permanently assimilate us into your being."**_

"What do you mean by that?"

"_**He means Naruto, that he wants you to allow us to become not only a permanent part of your psyche; but also to apply our characteristics to your physiology."**_

"Wait, I don't understand since you are my emotions. Shouldn't you already be a part of myself?"

"_**Yes and no, yes we are a part of you; however at the same time we are not."**_

"What do you mean?"

"_**Well Naruto since you subconsciously suppressed us we were cut off from your psyche. Since we were cut off we could not access you nor could you really express us as said emotions. However when the incident yesterday had occurred your subconscious grew weak and we were able to attach ourselves to your psyche but not permanently be a part of it."**_

"I think I understand; but what happens if I accept the reunification of my darker emotions?"

"_**Your body shall be strengthened beyond that of any normal ninja or Jinchuuriki, your intelligence will increase to the point where you shall be called a genius, and definitely your spiritual essence will be enhanced to the point of being a natural force of nature." **_

I felt as if there was a catch that I wasn't told, however that did not mean I wasn't interested I wanted no I craved for strength so that I may be my own ninja to be strong, independent, and looked upon for inspiration. If this was going to give me what I needed then I am going to take it regardless of the consequences.

"I accept your proposition; I will inform you all when I wish for the reunification to take place."

"_**Of course, we will wait for your signal Naruto."**_

"Alright until then, I will see you later."

It was now morning six o'clock in the morning to be exact, and during that time I was awake, washed, and dressed ready to begin my training with Kurama. Having a conversation with him earlier he informed me that we were going to need an area a large area with enough space for my training; I gave him the suggestion of the Forest of Death. It was known officially as Training Ground 44 but the ninja and villagers around here called it that because of its dangerous inhabitants; Kurama agreed it would be the perfect training spot.

Heading over there I saw that it was abandoned no guards nothing watching it; it figures since most people would allow fear to take over their brains which would tell them to stay away from this area. I however did not fear the forest, as I approached the forest I stopped again it wasn't fear that stopped me instead it was a barrier that I was strangely sensing.

"**Naruto, I see that you are sensing the barrier."**

"Yes judging from what I am getting off of it, it seems like more of a detection type I wonder is there a way to get past it?"

"**There is a way to do it but it is not easy."**

"What is it if I may ask?"

"**Consider this the first lesson of your training; Barrier Ninjutsu is like regular Ninjutsu except its entire concept is to form barriers that are casted by one or more users. The reason behind the casting is simple, if an unknown person or object enters the barrier one of two things happen depending on what type of barrier it is. If said unknown object or person enters the barrier and they or it is weak then barrier can instantly destroy the object or person and relay back to the caster that it was destroyed. The second thing that can happen is the caster he or she can appear to deal with the intrusion themselves."**

"Okay I understand what you're saying but how this going to help me?"

"**I was getting that, when the user casts it in truth they are expanding and thinning out their chakra. So in order for you to bypass this barrier you need to match their chakra rotation so you can fool the barrier into thinking that you are its original caster."**

"Hmm thinking about it that makes sense, so all I have to do is match my rotation with the casters?"

"**Yes but it is more difficult to do, it's an advanced technique at least Jounin level."**

"Really let's see if I can do this." I focused calming my body and expanding my mind, it felt weird but at the same time it felt right.

Continuing to dive deeper into this balanced state I opened my eyes to see the barrier itself along with most of the forest it surrounded; staring at it I noticed that its chakra was spinning at a counterclockwise motion. I could feel the direction of my chakra and it was spinning the opposite way; I let out a calming breath and increased the concentration of my focus as I did my chakra rotation began to slow down bit by bit until after a while it stopped.

Turning the opposite direction of its original course, it began to spin however I did not allow it to spin at its original speed. I matched the speed of the barrier and with it I let out another breath and began to move forward. My pace was slow but necessary and in less than a minute I had made it into the barrier; I looked around trying to see if I set anything off I waited for a while and nothing.

"**It's okay Naruto, you can stop now."**

"Alright just give me a second."

I let out my final breath and with it my chakra was back to its normal rotation. I make my way deeper and deeper into forest until I finally hit the stream. It was truly beautiful nature untouched and preserved, it was truly a sight to behold. I walked towards the stream and dipped my hands down into it, it was cool against my skin I scooped up some water and drank it. It was truly refreshing.

"**It's time for your training to begin."**

"Okay so what is the first thing we are going to do Kurama?"

"**The first thing we are going to do is set up a special Jutsu that is going to make your training more effective than normal."**

"Alright but how are you going to do a Jutsu while you're sealed?"

"**That's easy however Kit, you have to let me control your body. Also allow me to filter my chakra through you."**

"Alright Kurama, I trust you let's do this."

"**Don't worry this won't take long."**

Before I think I could feel Kurama's influence take over me and his chakra flow through my body. It was a lot stronger and thicker than my own it felt encompassing and all powerful. Suddenly my hands began to form handsigns faster than a blinking eye; my hands stopping as they clapped I felt within my hands an orb that held a tremendous amount of power my hands pointed into the air which in turn had the orb spin faster and faster until it was nothing more than an orbicular blur.

"**Ninpou: Jikan-Teki Kakucho!" **The orb launched from my hands and soared into the sky, reaching a height of such magnitude that it nothing but a blip then suddenly it exploded sending a black mist over the forest that was only visible for only a few seconds then dissipated. Kurama's power started to fade as I was able to regain control over my body now.

"Kurama what was that Jutsu just now?"

"**That was a special jutsu that distorts time and makes it longer than it original was."**

"So you extended time?"

"**Yes and no I extended time in a specific area particularly the forest; however outside the forest its regular time."**

"Hmm I see so what is the time in here compared to the outside?"

"**Well we are going to spend twelve weeks in the forest; and thanks to my special space-time jutsu I have now made the said twelve weeks into twelve years."**

"Amazing so as twelve weeks pass outside, twelve years pass here?"

"**Indeed Naruto, of course you will age accordingly but after you complete the training it won't matter."**

"Alright well let's get this training started."

* * *

><p>Year 1 (Week 1)<p>

Since Kurama couldn't come out to physically train me, he would through telepathic contact provided a plethora of information that I absorbed thoroughly in my brain. After about six hours of chatting and thoroughly trying to make sure that all of the information was absorbed and stored properly into my brain. I sat down crossing my legs and closed my eyes as I began to review all of the information.

First were Handsigns, Jutsu, and Chakra, and how they are the major tools of a ninja. Handsigns each one with their own unique hand gestures provide in a sense the necessary ritualistic requirements that allow the ninja to perform Jutsu. There are twelve Handsigns in total: Ne, Ushi, Tora, U, Tatsu, Mi, Uma, Hitsuji, Saru, Tori, Inu, and I. With the proper combination a ninja can perform an incredible amount of Jutsu; however there was a catch, one could not perform Jutsu without chakra.

Chakra was the energy that all ninja needed to perform the supernatural feats they were capable of; such as walking on water and trees, transformation of both the nature and physical aspect, heal wounds, and a whole list of feats. What made this energy so powerful and efficient was that it wasn't just a wild and untamed energy that was held within the ninja; instead it was directed to every part of the body thanks to the Chakra Circulatory Network. A network of over three hundred and sixty-one chakra points, each one acted as a little door for Chakra to flow; speaking of doors there were actual doors that existed.

These doors were known as the Eight Gates and their names were the following: Kai, Kyuu, Sei, Shou, Tomon, Keim Kyou, and Shimon. Unlocking them all you gained extraordinary power however it was at the cost of your life. Disregarding the eight gates, Chakra was a powerful and versatile tool that allowed the ninja to perform a plethora of acts that made them into somewhat superhuman. One of the things that could make the ninja seem like a superhuman was the last piece of information that Kurama informed me about which was Jutsu.

Jutsu also known as the mystical arts of the ninja's arsenal, in order to form a Jutsu one must combine four things in order to make that Jutsu into a reality. First the energy of the body from the trillions of cells that each person has, second the mental energies from ones training and experience, third Handsigns that allow the user of said Jutsu to bring it out, and lastly the element that is used to make it into a physical attack; using these four things together the average ninja can perform Jutsu that can ultimately be their trump card in a situation. Also Jutsu came in rank this rank was established all over the ninja world; with each rank one could tell how powerful a Jutsu was.

E-Rank Jutsu: were Jutsu that every ninja possessed, this rank of Jutsu was the easiest out of the ranking system which was understandable.

D-Rank Jutsu: mostly makes the arsenal of Genin fresh out of the academy, this was something I wanted to avoid if I wanted to be stronger I needed to dabble within the upper three ranks of the system.

C-Rank Jutsu: This category of Jutsu did provide some use possessing skills that could serve as a Chunin's arsenal. It wasn't a bad rank but it was a rank I wish to avoid.

B-Rank Jutsu: This was the rank I wanted to start at and I was going to make sure to definitely get to this rank within my training period. In this rank both Chunin and Special Jounin used a lot and this was definitely going to be in my hands my "weakest" category.

A-Rank Jutsu: Techniques that most Jounin would use this was going to be my main anchor that I would establish since Jutsu of this rank are constantly utilized by the Jounin and even ANBU black ops.

S-Rank Jutsu: This was going to be difficult for me since Jutsu of this rank are not only the strongest out of the ranking system but one must possess the chakra of a Kage. I wouldn't want to use Kurama's chakra even though he is a part of me; I wanted to be strong without utilizing another being's power.

This was going to be very interesting experience thanks to Kurama's Jutsu I now had plenty of time to become stronger, however as I began to train under his guidance I began to wonder what was going to be my position in the ninja world?

Was I going to be a pawn for a higher power, or was I going to be said higher power. I shake my head to clear my thoughts and began to train to mold my chakra; Kurama had also informed me about the different elements that were used in the ninja world. Going over the elements in my head I realized that some elements were as easily accessible as the main five; however these not as easy accessible elements were actually created from the main five which in turn meant that they could be utilized if the right elements were combined to form it.

As I continued to mold my Chakra, I remembered that Chakra was formed through spiritual and physical energies combing into one form, utilizing that principle and applying it to my training I used it through the form of meditation to try and access the other elements that were out of my reach. Thanks to the time I possessed I was able to access eight of the special elements that Kurama had informed me of: Ice, Wood, Crystal, Lava, Storm, Boil, Dust, and Scorch.

I was able to form small versions of these elements in the palm of my hand, allowing me to try to grasp their elemental nature. Simultaneously I was able to convert my physical energy and spiritual energy to a specific element; allowing me to fully channel the power of the special element. By the end of this week or by the effects of Jutsu by the end of the faux year I had gained access to over thirteen special elements. However I still had five more special elements to access not only that but I needed to perform Jutsu with them; so I had still had much to learn.

* * *

><p>Year 2 (Week 2)<p>

Kurama was now training me in Taijutsu however again since he was sealed up inside of me I had to go off of his mental teachings and apply them outside of my mind. Whilst in my mind a training schedule was made in order to develop my physique, the schedule was the following:

5:00 am Wake up and wash myself  
>6:00 am Run around the forest until 7:00<br>7:00 am Five hundred push-ups  
>8:00 am Four hundred sit-ups<br>9:00 am Six hundred crunches  
>10:00 am Ninjutsu Training<br>12:00 pm Lunch  
>1:00 pm Taijutsu Training<br>3:00 pm Nin-Taijutsu Training  
>5:00 pm Element Training<br>7:00 pm Both Nin-Taijutsu and Element Training  
>9:00 pm Rest<p>

At first I had some difficulty but after a while the schedule became a natural routine for me and bit by bit I began to increase the workload of the exercises along with the intensity of the Ninjutsu and Taijutsu training. As I dabbled into Ninjutsu I realized that even though I could configure my chakra to fit the elemental natures it proved difficult for me to try wielding two elements at once in order to fully control and grasp the power of the elemental natures. So after a half of year of trying I decided to focus my remaining time with Taijutsu.

Using the schedule along with my modifications too it, I was able to perform Taijutsu quite easily. Kurama instructing me on how to properly punch and kick so that I could use the momentum of each movement to add extra power to my impacts thus increasing the damage inflicted upon my opponent. I started to practice and develop my own type of style using intricate yet fast paced movements to deliver a plethora of blows within a short interval of time; the style I was beginning to develop had its risks however it was only if it were used in long periods however with the techniques I forged into it, the fight itself wouldn't last very long if one of these said techniques connected.

The second year was coming to an end, I went down towards the miniature waterfall that had supplied water to the stream and sat myself under it. Allowing the cool and crisp water to wash over me, ridding me of my sweat and dirt that had formed through my hard and intense training regime; I opened my eyes and I looked down to see that not only had I grown slightly in the past year but I also had gained a well-toned and chiseled physique.

The added bonus was I felt stronger than before a lot stronger, I wanted to test this strength to see how much I possessed but I chose not to. In the end I will wait and see the end results of my training, that way I can truly see how much stronger I have become.

* * *

><p>Year 3 (Week 3)<p>

I had now perfected the techniques and stances of my style however I have yet to master it; according to Kurama there were still some flaws in my style that needed to be addressed and that he will teach me some techniques that will allow me to fix said flaws. Now I was practicing Jutsu I was able to use Jutsu from any of the thirteen I had possessed, I stretched as I was getting myself ready for a test run of some of elements I had planned on using.

I performed a quick handsign and summoned four shadow clones I instructed them to launch jutsu at me with everything they had; nodding their heads all of them ran ahead of me and I let out a calming breath. I tapped my foot against the ground and got down on my hands placing one foot far behind the other; with a quick burst of speed I was off into the forest.

Hopping from branch to branch I made myself into a blur; however that did not stop my clones from attacking me.

"Fuuton: Yakedo Doshaburi!" Suddenly a down pour of extremely hot rain poured down towards me I weave through handsigns like crazy and stopped taking in a deep breath.

"Futton: Wa Bakyumu!" I let out the breath releasing a clear orb that within lied a frenzy of spinning crescent waves. A hole in the middle of the orb opened up as it sucked in the boiling rain which made the orb fill fast with water; I weaved through some more handsigns and stopped at the seal of Ushi. I jump up and slam my right hand onto the orb and channeling my Chakra into it I freeze the water in the orb; also I shape and mold the ice into thousands of ice spikes.

"Hyouton: Toketsu sa reta Kushizashi!" The orb dissipated and my thousands upon thousands of ice spikes launched themselves at my shadow clone. Reacting quickly it unleashed a fury of punches upon the shower, using my speed I maneuvered through my own Jutsu making my way towards him. However as I made my way half way near him my second clone appeared forming the seal of Tora.

"Katon: Ryu no Buresu!" Opening his mouth wide, a wave of flames as wide as his mouth appeared melting my spikes and made its way towards me. Performing handsigns faster than normal I stopped at the seal of Mi.

"Shouton: Kurisutaru Toraidento!" I brought my hand out and summoned a sapphire trident I had spun it around until it became a blue disk and put it in front of me. Using my chakra I kept it spinning in front of me allowing it to take the brunt of the attack; the flames were spread away from me as I weaved through some more hand signs once again this was going to be my last Jutsu for right now I had to make it count. The fire had now died and I made my last sign just as I was only a mere fifteen feet away from my targets.

The third shadow clone appeared and its handsign was that of Mi as well oh shit I had a feeling of what was coming.

"Mokuton: Shokubutsu Fuyuri!" Suddenly roots sprouted from the branches around me, they were coming at me and they were coming fast. I grab the trident and began to swing it around me creating a barrier of cutting force as the roots made their way towards me they were shredded to pieces. However the roots kept their attacks up keeping me in one place as I descended down towards the ground; as I fended off the forest I looked down from the corner of my eye as I saw my final shadow clone as it made the sign of Tori.

"Ranton: Dando Furenji!" Lasers of an uncountable number launched themselves from below me, I kept my attacks up from the front only for a couple of seconds.

I let out a battle cry as I grabbed my trident, turned around, and moving faster than before I fended off attacks from both sides quickly switching hands to block the roots and back to my front to block the lasers. This was getting quite cumbersome however it was going to be over soon. I was now close enough to my target, I quickly stop spinning my trident and throw it down, using my speed I vanish; my trident stabs the ground landing at an angle as my clone tilted his head to dodge it. I was counting on that, landing on my trident I swing myself around and using my momentum I deliver a strong kick to my clone's face. Making it disappear, one down three to go, I jump pulling the trident out of the ground and throw it up towards the remaining three clones.

Moving faster than the trident I was able to beat it to the destination as I was now in the middle of my clones. I catch the trident, stab it in the branch, and jump into the air. Ascending high into the air I opened my hands and directed them towards the sky, I could feel the storm element gathering as I focused its power into my hands.

"Ranton: Shuchu Hakai!" I launched a thick laser beam from my hands it fired down faster than my clones could react.

Using my trident as a focal point the laser hit it and without warning a large explosion went off destroying everything within the explosions path; I back flipped directing myself away from the explosion as it began to die down landing on a nearby branch.

This little test run was not bad; however I needed to improve myself I was still filled with flaws. It took too long for me to bring my Jutsu out; my clones already had their Jutsu ready to go while I was still preparing mine. I needed to bring my Jutsu out faster and needed to use less Chakra or else I would be vulnerable to an enemy attack; the explosion of my jutsu had now vanished I turned around and made my way back to the usual spot as I continued to contemplate how I was going to fix these flaws.

(A/N: The following are the Jutsu that were used in this chapter.

Boil Style: Scalding Downpour!

Wind Style: Orbicular Vacuum!

Ice Style: Frozen Impalement!

Fire Style: Breath of the Dragon!

Crystal Style: Crystal Trident!

Wood Style: Botanical Fury!

Storm Style: Ballistic Frenzy!

Storm Style: Focused Destruction!

The Space-Time Jutsu I forgot it's original name that is my bad.)


	4. Sorry

Ladies and Gentlemen I won't be able to post any chapters for a while to be honest with you. I am going to a place that I have no choice but to go, its not prison but its something extremely unpleasant and hopefully by that time I will delete this message and a chapter or chapters will be posted soon.

I am sorry that you have to wait longer, to be honest with you I have been writer's block because of my goddamn predicament. So I again apologize believe me I would love to do this but in the end I have to deal with a incredible bunch of bullshit and I mean INCREDIBLE AMOUNT BECAUSE OF ALL OF THE FUCKING STUPIDITY I HAVE DEALT WITH SO FAR!

Anyway once this shit is done, I will post a huge update overhaul which will reward all of you for your patience. If I lose some of you then it is only my fault, and again I apologize; however if you're all still here with me after this trial of annoyance then I will thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Sincerely

MakTen


End file.
